No more secrets, part 2
by Lennie Asserholt
Summary: The conclusion. Fry and Leela has to work together to finish the delivery, but on the way back home a terrible thing happens and Leela has to act or... R&R please!


Authors notes:  
  
Well, here it is. The conclusion to my "No more secrets" Futurama fanfic.  
  
I hope it'll live up to your expectations, though it probably won't since its very hard to keep up with new ideas on one concept and at the same time make it as good as before. Still, can't blame me for not trying, right?  
  
I received feedback that I should not make so many references to previously aired episodes. Unfortunately, this part contains a couple of these as well but I'll try to keep that in mind if I ever make a sequel or the like.  
  
  
  
No more Secrets, Part 2  
  
By Lennie Asserholt  
  
  
  
After Fry had revealed all the events that he had pent up inside him for all this time, Leela didn't really know how she should feel. She cared about Fry, A LOT, she just couldn't bring herself to admit it. She had standards that a man who she went out with had to have, and Fry didn't even fulfil a single one of them. Except for one single condition that she hadn't taken into consideration before...  
  
Leela's mind: ...he has to love me...  
  
Leela was sitting up in her bed, still visible shaken by Fry's memory. After she had heard Fry utter his final words in the dream she had pinched herself in the arm to wake up, leaving him there. She needed to be alone, she needed time to think. And because of the implants inside their heads, times like this was the only ones where she could have some privacy with herself even though she felt really bad about leaving him behind like that.  
  
Leela's mind: It's incredible that he still hasn't gone insane. I know I would've broken down completely if I had done so much and still to no avail.....He...He must truly be in love with me...  
  
She just kept sitting there for a long while. A minute? An hour? She did not really know how much time had passed until she finally got up, dressed and headed for the bridge.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: PE ship bridge  
  
Bender was sitting in the pilot seat, drinking as usual. Leela steps into the room.  
  
Bender: Hey meatbag! You're up bright and early, craving some of 'ol Bender's breakfast cuisine eh?  
  
Leela (she sits down at one of the passenger couches): Thanks Bender but I'm really not hungry.  
  
Bender: Hey? Are you alright? You haven't even shown the smallest tendency to yell at me for occupying your seat.  
  
Leela (looks up): Huh? No, its nothing. I was just thinking about something.  
  
Bender: You and Fry have been acting really weird lately, is it something you can't tell me? Cause in that case, I'll just go pry it outta Fry. He's still asleep in his bunk so that wont pose too much of a challenge.  
  
Leela: *sigh* Just let it pass Bender, I'm really not in the mood.  
  
Bender just look quizzically at her, surprised she didn't even react to that.  
  
Bender: What...IS...with you? Ooooh, Now I get it! You're in love with that squishy skintube aren't you?  
  
Leela: What? Noooo.....  
  
Bender (chuckling to himself): Hehe, it's about frickin' time! Fry's been after you ever since the day you thawed him out. Guess he finally got though to ya huh? Though I personally can't see what he sees in you...  
  
Leela: Bender, just be quiet. You have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Bender: Riiight. Just because I'm a robot doesn't mean I'm stupid like Fry. All the strange looks you give each other, those times where you just sit there and stare into each others eyes and... urgh... I think I'm getting sick...  
  
Leela: That wasn't love bender...  
  
Bender: Oh yeah!? Then what?  
  
Leela: It was....uh...  
  
As on cue, Fry steps into the bridge just in time to interrupt the conversation and save some embarrassment for Leela.  
  
Fry: Hi Bender, What up? (He spots Leela sitting on the couch) Oh...hi Leela..... (He sits himself down at the tactical station, never even meeting Leela's gaze. They sit there in awkward silence for a while. Finally Fry speaks.  
  
Fry: So.. Any ideas on how to complete the delivery?  
  
Bender: Nope! Me and Leela can't do it cause the radiation will screw up our heads, and you can't do it cause the gases will screw up your body. Let's just dump the crates and go home.  
  
Leela (getting an idea): Ah... I think I know a way.  
  
Bender: My suggestion to just throw Fry out the airlock and have the mutation done with? Alright! Let's do it! (He gets up)  
  
Leela (getting PO): *GROAN* No, you pitiful excuse for a tin can! That is NOT what I meant!  
  
Both Bender and Fry look at quizzically after her sudden outburst.  
  
Leela: Uh... I mean... I wasn't thinking about that. There might be another way, but I'll have to talk to Fry about it.... (gives Bender an irritated look) alone!  
  
Bender: Fine! If you guys want to consummate your so-called relationship right now, then I'll just go get some well deserved down-time with my liquor-still. Have fun, chumps! ( he leaves).  
  
Fry: Uh, what was that all about?  
  
Leela: Nothing, he's just jumping to his own conclusions again.  
  
Fry: Oh. So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
Leela: Well, I have been thinking. When we flew through the asteroid field I took control of your body temporarily, maybe you could do the same thing to me if I were to go out there.  
  
Fry: But Leela! If you go out there, you might never come back! You'll go out of your mind as soon as you step out the airlock!  
  
Leela: I know. But perhaps if you could take over at that point, we could actually pull this through since your mind seems immune to the stuff.  
  
Fry: Hmm. That could work I suppose, but.... are you sure you can trust "me" with control over your body?  
  
Leela: .....  
  
Fry: I might lose it halfway through and then you'll be gone forever!  
  
Leela: .....  
  
Fry: Please Leela! I don't think I could handle it if I lose not only my chance for you to go out with me but you as my friend as well.  
  
Leela: ..... You won't lose me Fry. It's me we're talking about, remember? I am the one who usually saves _your_ ass.  
  
Fry: But...  
  
Leela (puts her finger to his mouth): Shhhh. Lets just do it, ok?  
  
Fry: ........kay...  
  
  
  
CUT TO: PE ship cargo bay.  
  
Leela is standing next to the cargo lift with the 2 hover dollies. She looks determined to go through this. She cannot help but contemplate the fact that she actually proposed this idea herself. Why? Why did she even think such a thing? Maybe she felt she had to restore some of Fry's faith by this act, or maybe she thought she had to prove herself to him one way or another. Either way, there was no going back now. In but a few minutes, her mind would be severely distorted and Fry would be left at the controls...  
  
She had given Fry a heavy tranquilizer from the medbay so he was already sound asleep in his quarters. This was sort of a double edged sword. On the one hand, being asleep was a requirement for this stunt to even work, but on the other hand it also dampened the effect of the implant which causes conversation between the two more difficult. Right now however, she was rather thankful for that as she could think all of this over without his interference. It wouldn't take long however before Fry figured out how to "control" her after the extensive lecture she had him go through.  
  
As she thought these last thoughts a familiar voice began to sound in her head.  
  
Fry's mind: Leela?  
  
Leela's mind: Yes, I can hear you Fry.  
  
Fry's mind: Good, I was almost beginning to give up before I heard some mumbling. What were you thinking about?  
  
Leela's mind: Oh, nothing. Nothing special.  
  
Fry's mind: .... Are you SURE you want to go through with this Leela?  
  
Leela's mind: *sigh* let's just do it already!  
  
Fry's mind: ....you're the captain...  
  
Fry begins to concentrate, as much as he is capable of anyways. Leela struggles with her own self-preservation reflexes for a while but finally gives way to the probing thoughts of her friend.  
  
One of her hands twitches a little, the flies up and hits Leela squarely in the face!  
  
Leela's mind: Hey! Watch it!  
  
Fry's mind: Oops! Sorry about that. Man this feels weird...  
  
Leela's mind: Try to use a little less force... gently now...  
  
Leela's left arm begins to move, it begins to wave around in the air.  
  
Fry's mind: Wooowooo!  
  
Leela's mind: Good! Try walking now...  
  
Leela's legs begins to move slightly... her left leg takes a step.... then...she falls down with a sounding *thud*!  
  
Leela: Ow! That hurt.  
  
Fry's mind: Ahh, sorry! Um... Do you want to quit?  
  
Leela's mind: Just don't that that again ok?  
  
Fry's mind: I'll try.  
  
Leela after much effort gets up, and takes a step forward.  
  
Leela's mind: Good. You got that right, now let's go for a walk.  
  
Leela walks around the cargo bay for a minute or two, it seems as if Fry has gotten the hang of this after all.  
  
Leela's mind: Great! Now let's get this over with.  
  
Leela takes back control for a moment and begins to operate the cargo life via her WristThingy ™. The lift carries both her and the hover dollies out of the ship and onto the planets surface. Gas begins to seep into the ship through the open cargo bay but it is soon cleared by the already active ventilation system. A few moments after Leela steps off the lift, it returns to close the opening. Leela, now standing outside, can feel her consciousness slip into stupor. Her last thought was "Here goes nothing.... I'm counting on you Fry..."  
  
Fry's mind: Leela? Leela, can you hear me?  
  
Leela: Duuuh.  
  
Fry's mind: Oh man, she's whacked out. I sure hope this works (he concentrates on his love).  
  
Leela (noticing her body begins to move by itself): Oooh. Leela moving. Leela go for ride!  
  
She walks over to the hover dollies and loads them with the 3 crates.  
  
Leela: Weeeee!  
  
Fry's mind: Oh boy, she's really out of it. It reminds me so much of that time... (he begins to think about the events in "The day the earth stood stupid")  
  
Leela suddenly drops to the ground, Fry's attention apparently distracted.  
  
Leela: Aww, no more ride for Leela? Leela go make own ride!  
  
Leela begins to run around wailing like a fire truck. Fry snaps out of his flashback, cursing his short attention span.  
  
Fry's mind: Dammit! I spaced out. Leela? Leela!?  
  
Leela: Oooo, no fire to put out! Maybe Leela MAKE fire!? (She pulls out her laser gun she forgot to put away before going out)  
  
Fry's mind: Oh my GOD! She's found her gun! Concentrate fry, CONCENTRATE DAMMIT!  
  
Fry's face is becoming red and his body is sweat profusely from the extreme effort.  
  
Leela (noticing her hand about to drop the gun): What? No fire? NO FAIR! (She begins to counter Fry's remote mind control)  
  
Fry's mind: Unnngghhh... No... Don't do this Leela.....please...........plea..se...  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, Fry and Benders quarters.  
  
Benders suddenly awakens by the sound of Fry talking in his sleep.  
  
Bender: Huh? (he looks down at him)Hey, Fry! Quit mumbling about Leela all the time! A robot is trying to get some sleep here.  
  
Fry (in his sleep): ...No...Leela....No....  
  
Bender: Hey! HEY! (Fry doesn't wake up) *mumble*. (He gets up)  
  
Bender (looking at Fry with curiosity): Hmm, the meatbag seems to be dreaming about Leela again huh? Man, he is even more hopeless than Zoidberg. I wonder what Leela is up to (he walks out).  
  
Entering Leela's quarters, he finds it to be as empty as last weeks beer bottle collection. Bender then tries the bridge, but again to no avail.  
  
Bender: Where _is_ she? Hey, I wonder if....  
  
He walks over to the surveillance monitor and presses a button, the image flicker once and then shows the outside of the ship. Leela is standing next to the two hover dollies, wielding a gun and seems to just be able to hold it in her hand.  
  
Bender: So, she decided to try the delivery anyway and now she's gonna kill herself. Oh well, I guess this show is as good as anything (he sits down and opens a new beer).  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Outside the PE ship  
  
Leela is still struggling with Fry's control attempt over the gun.  
  
Leela: Leela.... want.... FIRE! (She manages to get off a shot, it hits a dead tree nearby which immediately burst into flames)  
  
Leela (happy like a child): Weee! Fire!  
  
Her attention is diverted from the gun and Fry seizes the opportunity to have her throw it away.  
  
Leela (watching the gun fly into some bushes): Aw, no more fire...  
  
She sighs a bit and lets Fry control her again. She walks up to the hover dollies again and pushes them in front of her as she heads towards the caves.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: PE ship bridge.  
  
Bender: Aw, crap... goodbye sweet promotion...*sigh* Oh well.. (he chugs down some more beer and continues to watch Leela's little quest)  
  
  
  
CUT BACK TO: Outside the PE ship, Volcano cave.  
  
As Leela approaches the caves, she becomes a bit uneasy but Fry is determined to not lose control over her again and so she enters without hesitation.  
  
Leela: Ohh.. spooky...  
  
She moves down the many corridors pushing the two hover dollies in front of her, they limit her sightline a bit but other then that everything seems to be working fine for once.  
  
She comes across a large steel door shaped like a giant cogwheel.  
  
Leela: Oooh, big door. Leela knock?  
  
Fry's mind: Personally I don't think that would help much, let's just use the panel thingy next to it.  
  
Leela: Caaaaaaaan dooooo!  
  
Leela walks over to the console and looks down on it. It has several buttons but Fry (in a sudden streak of intelligence) decides to go with the button labelled "push me". Leela pushes it and a faint doorbell sound can be heard from the other side.  
  
A few moments later the giant cogwheel begins to move to one side, revealing a round entrance. The outline of several humanoid figures can be seen through the blinding light coming from the other side.  
  
Leela: Leela come in peace?  
  
A hooded man approaches Leela  
  
Leader: Are you the Planet Express delivery crew?  
  
Leela: Duuuuh?  
  
The leader scratches his head, but notices the crates are marked with the Planet Express logo.  
  
Leader: I see, well, you are LATE! These supplies should've been here yesterday!  
  
Leela: Leela bring boxes. Fun stuff?  
  
Leader: Eh? Are you alright?  
  
Leela: Leela feel splinter in hand. Leela think fine otherwise.  
  
Leader: Uh… Riiiiight. Anyway, you have the paperwork I have to sign for these things?  
  
Leela: Leela bring blocky paper thingy, You want?  
  
Leader: Uh, yeah... give it here...  
  
Leela just stands there looking at some stalactites in the cave. Fry notices and have her take out the clipboard and give it to the man. He takes it and signs it with some strange symbols.  
  
Leader (hands her the clipboard back): There you go. Now get outta here before I decide to steal the crates and put you in the broom closet.  
  
Leela: Leela want play with brooms! Leela make good witch!  
  
The leader doesn't play her any attention, he instead has two guards unload the crates inside the door and leave the dollies by Leela's side. He walks back into the complex.  
  
Leader (as the door closes behind him): Urgh, if it wasn't for the fact that we're stuck here with the rest of our race wiped out by chemical bombs I would never put up with this shit...  
  
Leela: Bye! Come visit again sometime!? (The door closes with a *Clang*)  
  
Fry's mind: Phew, that went reasonably well. Now let's get you back in here Leela.  
  
Leela: Awww, Leela want to stay to look at nice cave...  
  
Fry's mind: NO! You don't! Come back here now!  
  
Leela (crossing her arms): NO! I won't follow you anymore! You no fun!  
  
Fry's mind: I got a candy bar.  
  
Leela: OH! Yummy! (She darts away)  
  
Fry's mind: Uh, you gotta bring the dollies or Lee--... uh... the door wont open...  
  
Leela: Ow phooey. (she mutters something about backseat driving as she gets back and grabs the dollies)  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, main hall.  
  
Fry, having successfully guided Leela back to the cargo bay with both dollies, is still sound asleep. Bender, having watched most of the spectacle via the ships monitors, greets her in the cargo bay.  
  
Bender: Hey skintube! I must admit I'm mighty impressed by your giant stupidity! Yessir, I thought only Fry was capable of throwing himself into certain death but this, oooh, this was really something. Hey, are you even listening to me?  
  
Leela: Duuuuh?  
  
Fry's mind: Come on Leela! Snap out of it! There's no gas in here, you should be fine.  
  
Leela (looks as she's getting a headache): Fry?...uuhhh...  
  
Bender (grabbing Leela's wallet): What's the matter? You snapping out of it?  
  
Leela: Uhh. Oh my head... Remind me to never do that again...  
  
Fry's mind: YES! Leela, we did it!  
  
Leela's mind: We did? I can't remember a thing...  
  
Fry's mind: Aw, crap. This is just like last time. I'm once again the unknown hero of the universe... ok, maybe not the universe but still this planet... ah, maybe not that either but instead....  
  
Leela's mind: Fry, just be quiet.  
  
Fry's mind: Oh... ok.  
  
Leela: I'm gonna go get some rest, and then we'll get the hell outta this dump.  
  
Leela walks out of the cargo bay.  
  
Bender (counting Leela's money): You're the boss. Hehe...  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Space, near Catastrophicon 5. A few hours later.  
  
The PE ship is blasting off from the planet's surface and is heading for home.  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, bridge  
  
Leela is at the helm, piloting the ship like she always does, Fry is sitting on the passenger couch and Bender is pretending to read a book called "understanding human emotion" but the book is turned upside down and he has in fact a robot pornomag inside it.  
  
Leela: *sigh* With the engines damaged it'll take almost a full day to get back to earth.  
  
Fry: Ugh. Bo-o-ring. What are we gonna do for a whole day?  
  
Bender (looking up from behind his literature): We can have a laser-gun duel and I'll bet on Leela.  
  
Fry: Hey? Why Leela? I beat her fair and square in that internet video game.  
  
Leela: The only reason you beat me is because I was upset at the fact that you wrecked my one chance to find my true home.  
  
Fry: Good thing we found out you were from earth then.  
  
Leela: It wasn't quite what I expected I can tell you that...  
  
Their small talk is interrupted by a loud *thud*!  
  
Leela: *groan* What is it THIS time!?  
  
A vidphone comes down from the ceiling and Zapp's face flickers into existence.  
  
Zapp: You are hereby under arrest for violation of established territorial borders, consorting with the enemy and... uh...  
  
Leela (annoyed): Let's just skip the details and get right to the point. What do you want Zapp?  
  
Zapp (seductively): Oh my. The craving for the Zapper has returned, yes?  
  
Leela (disgusted): Would you cut that OUT!? I'm _not_ interested in sleeping with you _ever_ again! Can't you just accept that?  
  
Zapp (disappointed): No. You know you want me, you just don't know it yet. But I still will have to detain you and your ship for consorting with the enemy, (seductively) we can talk about _us_ later (makes a kissing motion before the vidphone returns to the ceiling)  
  
Leela: Ugh!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Space.  
  
The Nimbus launched fighters that escort the PE ship into one of its many docking bays. There appears to be no escape this time.  
  
CUT TO: Inside the Nimbus, Docking bay 12.  
  
The PE ship sets down and is immediately sealed inside by two large steel doors. As the bay is pressurized, the PE ship is surrounded by a platoon of Zapp's "loyal" men as well has Zapp himself.  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, bridge.  
  
Leela gets up from the pilot seat.  
  
Leela: *sigh* Well guys, it looks like we will have to deal with Zapp again. I was hoping I'd never have to see him again since the time he court- martialled you Fry, but I guess that was just too much to hope for.  
  
Fry: Aw, don't worry Leela. You'll get us out of this, you always do.  
  
Bender: Yeah and if that doesn't work, you can always sleep with him aga- (*CRASH*)  
  
Leela (making a face and rubbing her hand): Well then, shall we go?  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Previous shot  
  
Zapp (and Kif) is standing by the ship stairs, a group of the Nimbus' crew are standing around him with laser rifles in hand as Leela, Fry and Bender walk down.  
  
Zapp: Well, well. We meet in person once more my lovely. Too bad it's under such unfortunate circumstances.  
  
Leela (still annoyed): Look, just throw us in the brig already. I'm tired of your constant babble.  
  
Zapp: As the lady commands. Kif! Escort these war criminals to the detention block, I shall personally interrogate the leader of these outlaws.  
  
Kif: *sigh* As you say, captain... (Kif and some of the men take Bender and Fry away)  
  
Zapp: Now then my pretty, let's find out who you're working for... (he begins walking towards the detention block with a laser gun pointed towards Leela)  
  
Leela: Just give it up Zapp. I'm working for Planet Express and have been doing so for more than two years now and you know it!  
  
Zapp: Aha! But how do I know you're not involved in some neutral plot to turn the tide of the pacifists' war machine!?  
  
Leela: The pacifists don't even HAVE a war machine. They've been at peace for over 200 years!  
  
Zapp: Ah yes, that is what they want you to believe isn't it?  
  
Leela: Of course. Because it's the truth!  
  
Zapp: Really? Then how do you explain the vast quantinity of ships that gathered around their capital mmm?  
  
Leela: They were celebrating their annual crystal flower festival! Species from around the galaxy came to partake in that and you know it!  
  
Zapp: No.  
  
Leela: *groan*  
  
They finally arrive at Leela's cell and she is tossed in there as Zapp activates its force field.  
  
Zapp: It's a shame it has to end this way beautiful, had our paths turned out differently I would've had you as my....assistant long ago.  
  
Zapp: Until we meet again (Zapp blows her a small kiss)  
  
Leela: Ugh!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the Nimbus, Fry's cell.  
  
Fry is walking back and forth inside his cell. He hadn't seen Bender since they were taken away. He assumed that they would've put him in his own cell, or deactivated him or something...  
  
Fry: Crud... This was definitely _not_ the way I hoped to get back home. *sigh* I wonder if Leela's alright... (he sits down on the cot and closes his eyes)  
  
Fry's mind: Leela? Are you there?  
  
Leela's mind (annoyed): Yeah, I'm here. Where else would I be?  
  
Fry's mind: They didn't hurt you or anything?  
  
Leela's mind: No, not really. Although Zapp seemed to insinuate that someone might later.  
  
Fry's mind: Insi-wha?  
  
Leela's mind: Uh, nothing...  
  
Some time passes without any of them say anything...  
  
Leela's mind: Soooo. What happened with you then, where are you staying?  
  
Fry's mind (sarcastic): A lovely little hotel called 67B I think....that's what the neon sign says outside the cell anyways.  
  
Leela's mind: Mmm? Not too far from mine then, 45A.  
  
Fry's mind: Really?  
  
Leela's mind (also sarcastic): Yeah. Only 3 floors and 250 meters.  
  
Fry's mind (disappointed): Oh...  
  
Leela's mind: Mmmm...  
  
Fry's mind: You wouldn't know where they might've taken Bender wouldya?  
  
Leela's mind: He's a robot, they probably shut him down and stashed him in the storage room... or somewhere where they can always keep an eye on him.  
  
CUT TO: Inside one of the Nimbus' corridors  
  
We can see a barely closed door with a robot arm hanging out, and two guys are walking past.  
  
Guard 1: But, won't he find out about it?  
  
Guard 2: Hey, do _you_ wanna drag that stinking piece of machinery all the way down to storage?  
  
Guard 1: Well, no. But I still think the broom closet was a bad idea...  
  
CUT TO: Previous shot  
  
Fry's mind: Yeah you're right, he'll be fine.  
  
A pause again (man we get a lot of these nowadays).  
  
Fry's mind: Leela?  
  
Leela's mind: Yes?  
  
Fry's mind: Can I ax you a question?  
  
Leela's mind: Go right ahead. I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Fry's mind: Why did you offer yourself to do the delivery on that planet? I mean, not only were there gases and stupid radiation stuff, you even let me control your body. Why? We could've just gone home and forgot about the whole thing. Hermes and the professor would've been angry at us for sure but it was such a huge risk you took.  
  
Leela's mind: I... I'm not sure Fry.  
  
Fry's mind: Surely there must be a reason?  
  
Leela's mind: I... just felt I could trust you on that one.  
  
Fry's mind: How comes that?  
  
Leela's mind: Uhh. Well, I did feel kinda guilty that you had to go through all those things you showed me in the dream... I wanted to make it up to you...  
  
Fry's mind: Guilt? That is what you felt?  
  
Leela's mind: Well... yeah...  
  
Fry's mind: Nothing more?  
  
Leela's mind: Umm... Ah... no...  
  
Fry's mind (sad): *sigh* I see...  
  
  
  
A moment passes without any of them saying another word, mentally or verbally. The moment turns into minutes and the minutes into hours.  
  
Almost 3 hours has passed until Leela finally tries to "speak" again.  
  
Leela's mind: Fry?  
  
Unfortunately she feels that Fry has once again fallen asleep and apparently does not want to talk to her anymore. She sighs and resigns her attempt, although it still leaves her somewhat uneasy and with a sense of sadness that won't go away...  
  
A few hours later Leela has fallen asleep as well. She entered the darkness in her dream again but the only thing she found was a sleeping Fry, he didn't want to dream this night obviously and Leela could hardly blame him. After all, he had received yet another confirmation of his suspicions that she wasn't interested in him any further than basic friendship. Leela let out a heavy sigh, still not sure why she couldn't just tell him how she really felt. Eventually, she lay herself down beside him and fell asleep in her sleep as well (not too confusing I hope ;)).  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Fry's cell, later that night. (Right... like there is a day and night in outer space...)  
  
Fry is sleeping peacefully for once when an object falls from the ventilation system and hits him in the head, making a hollow *bonk* sound. He immediately wakes up.  
  
Fry: Hey!? Who's dropping stuff on me?  
  
Voice from the ceiling: I'm a friend. I'm here to help you escape!  
  
Fry: Bender! Oh, I was so worried about you. What happened to you?  
  
Voice from the ceiling: Uh... I'm not Bender...  
  
Fry: You're not? But you said you were my friend.  
  
Voice from the ceiling: I'm another of your friends.  
  
Fry: Amy!? What are you doing here?  
  
Voice from the ceiling: *groan* Ok, I give up. I'm not your friend.  
  
Fry: Oh. Then why are you helping me escape?  
  
Voice from the ceiling (mumbling incoherently): Does it really matter!?  
  
Fry: Well, yeah. You could be an accomplice of Zapp or Kif or Nixon or...  
  
Voice from the ceiling: Look, I'm just sent here to help you...  
  
Fry: Aha! So someone DID send you here! Who is it? Is it Hermes?  
  
Voice from the ceiling (getting really annoyed): NO! I'm NOT sent by Hermes, I'm NOT your friend and I'm NOT an accomplice! Now do you want to escape or not!?!?  
  
Fry: Gee, you don't have to get so upset.  
  
Voice from the ceiling: I axed you a question!  
  
Fry: Wha-?  
  
Voice from the ceiling (furious): I'M A GODAMN AGENT ALRIGHT!? I'VE BEEN SENT HERE TO FREE YOUR SORRY ASS!! CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT!?!?  
  
Fry: Alright, alright. I'll listen already...  
  
Voice from the ceiling (somewhat relieved): Finally... Now look, that thing I just dropped on you will deactivate the force field to the cells on this ship. Use it to free yourself and your captain.  
  
Voice from the ceiling: I've also located your robot. He's been stashed in a broom closet just down this hallway. You can use that device to reactivate him. Now go.  
  
Fry: Thanks man! Oh, by the way?  
  
Voice from the ceiling: What?  
  
Fry: You sure you're not Hermes?  
  
Voice from the ceiling (going insane): GAAAH!!!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the Nimbus, the corridor outside Fry's cell.  
  
A crackling sound can be heard as the force field dies down. Fry looks out carefully.  
  
Fry: Hmm, except for these two (he looks at two guards sleeping on the floor), this floor looks empty. I better find Bender.  
  
Fry moves silently through the dimly lit corridors. He spots a door left partially open at one side.  
  
Fry (peeking inside): Bender? Whew, thank god I found you!  
  
Fry drags Benders limp body out of the broom closet and uses the spy thingy. Bender's body begins to twitch a little but other than that, Fry gets no response.  
  
Fry: Come on Bender! Snap out of it!  
  
Fry gives Bender a good kick *clang*. Bender opens his eyeshield.  
  
Bender: *Yawn*. Hey!? What am I doing here?  
  
Fry: Bender! Are you ok?  
  
Bender: Oh Fry... Yeah I'm alright. That no-good excuse for a sleazebag guard must've shut me down. How long was I out?  
  
Fry: I dunno. I've been sitting in my cell for almost (he looks at his broken watch)... nine hours.  
  
Bender: Nine hours!? OH CRUD!  
  
Fry: What?  
  
Bender: My beautiful booze... *sob* that still must be refuelled every 12 hours... And it was 5 hours into its next period when we landed!  
  
Fry: I'm sorry Bender, is there any way I can make it up to you?  
  
Bender: 50 $  
  
Fry: I don't have that on me but you'll get it later, Ok? ... Feeling better now?  
  
Bender: Hmm. A little. Maybe at least until we get off this heap.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the Nimbus, various locations  
  
To the theme music from "mission impossible" we see Fry and Bender sneak through the dimly lit corridors, hiding in the strangest of places when guard patrols cross their path. We see Fry and Bender hanging from the ceiling... Bender acting as a floor lamp, complete with screen and Fry inside his compartment... Fry and Bender hiding inside another cell, which turns out to contain a lion... Fry and Bender holding a frame from a painting in front of themselves...  
  
Eventually they reach the vicinity of Leela's cell.  
  
Fry: Ok Bender. You keep watch while I unlock Leela's cell.  
  
Bender takes out his one eye and sticks it to the back of his head.  
  
Bender (wobbling slightly): WoOoOo...  
  
Fry takes out the spy thingamajig and deactivates the force field.  
  
Fry (poking his head inside): Leela?  
  
*WHAM* Fry falls flat to the ground.  
  
Leela (realizing her mistake): Oops. Sorry Fry...  
  
Fry (seeing little birdies): OoOoOh... And round and round and round we go...  
  
Bender: Are you ready to go Leela? I think I see another patrol approaching from the western corridor.  
  
Leela (helping the dizzy Fry to his feet): Yeah. I'm ready, let's get outta here!  
  
Fry (still very dizzy): Wha-? Where to cap'?  
  
Leela: Snap out of it Fry! We're escaping.  
  
Fry: Oooooh, so that's where my ducky went...  
  
Leela: *Sigh* I guess I'll just have to carry you. (She picks him up and hangs him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes)  
  
Bender (Picks up the spythingy): Here Leela, take this. Fry used it to open the doors and stuff.  
  
Leela (takes the item): What the? This is an E.M.C.A.D (ElectroMagnetic Current Alternator for Dummies)! Only the government have access to these things, how did Fry---  
  
She is interrupted by a laser shot suddenly hitting the wall next to her!  
  
Guard (OS): Call for security! The prisoners have escaped!  
  
Bender: Ok. We're boned.  
  
Leela: Not yet we're not! Let's make a break for the ship!  
  
Leela (carrying Fry) and Bender rush down the hallway towards the docking bay where the PE ship is sealed in. Bender is about to take a quick zip of whiskey on the way but Leela grabs the bottle and smashes it against the floor.  
  
Bender: Hey! What was that for!?  
  
Leela (ignoring him): Ok. Let's see what this thing can do!  
  
She presses the button marked "overload" on the spythingy and points it towards the access panel next to the puddle of liquor on the floor. The panel begins to spark violently, igniting the booze and creating a firewall to block their persuers which immediately breaks off in fear of their velour uniforms catching fire.  
  
Guard leader: Come on! Let's go after them!  
  
Guard: No way I'm going through that dressed in _this_. If Zapp wants these guys so bad, then he can go after them himself. I'm gonna go grab a drink...  
  
Guard leader: But..? But...?  
  
Meanwhile Leela and Bender have finally made their way to the docking bay. The PE ship seems to be untouched and there are only two guards which Leela clobber up easily.  
  
Leela: Whew Fry, you're heavy. Maybe I should put you down for a minute while I see if I can access the codes for these bay doors.  
  
She puts the still woozy Fry down on the floor next to an access console and begins fiddling with the controls...  
  
Bender: Yeah Fry, you really need to lose some weight.  
  
Bender proceeds to loot the two guards and grab Fry's wallet while he's at it.  
  
Leela (cursing): Dammit! The security is too tight! I can't get to the codes!  
  
Bender: Over there's something else that got here though (He points to a door at the other side of the hangar which is pouring in armed crewmen)  
  
Leela: Keep them busy while I try this some more Bender!  
  
Bender: Hey! I'm not putting my life on the life for you two! What do I look like, a kamikazebot? (He grabs a beer from his compartment).  
  
A laser shot streaks through the air and shatters the bottle in his hand.  
  
Bender: WHAT THE!? That's it...  
  
Bender grabs the two rifles from the knocked out guards and holds them in both hands, Rambo style.  
  
Bender: Eat this you beer hating scum!!!  
  
Bender unleashes a flurry of laser beams from the two rifles, causing the Nimbus crewmen to duck behind the various consoles in the docking bay.  
  
Bender: Take this! And this! And that! And some of this!  
  
Leela is still busy tampering with the console when suddenly a shock grenade lands on the floor beside her. Her reflexes instantly causes her to roll away to cover behind some crates, then she notices that Fry is still laying next the console!  
  
Leela (panicking): FRY!  
  
A blinding light engulfs the immediate area as the grenade explodes! The shockwave sends Bender to the floor and Fry flying. Leela catches him as he is hurtled towards her, he is not moving.  
  
Leela: Fry. FRY!? Wake up! Please!!  
  
Bender (gets up): What the hell was that... Fry? Is he alive?  
  
Leela (barely suppressing her sobbing): I... I... think so... He's still breathing.. but barely...  
  
Bender: Let's get him into the medbay, Leela. He can't die on me now, he still owes me 50$.  
  
Leela and Bender make a break for the PE ship while the crewmen continue to fire beams at them. Bender takes a hit but being a robot allows him to keep going long enough to get into the ship. With them all inside, Bender seals the door with a chair under the doorknob and Leela drops off Fry in the medbay then bolts towards the bridge.  
  
Leela (entering the bridge with Bender right behind her): We gotta get out of here! Bender, take the weapon controls!  
  
Bender: Aye aye captain.  
  
Leela (sits down in the pilot seat): Ok, if the doors won't listen to guile, let's see what they say about force. Fire all torpedoes!  
  
Bender (making a salute): Firing all torpedoes! (He presses four buttons, turns the crank under the console around for four times then dials the number 4 on the phone.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the Nimbus, docking bay 12  
  
The PE ship lifts off the floot, retracting the stairs and landing gear and then turns to face the double steel gates. The crewmen of the Nimbus understand what is about to happen and rushes out of the bay in fear of the decompression.  
  
Four torpedoes are fired from the forward hatches and with a huge explosion, blasting a hole through the double steel gates. The bay quickly decompresses and the PE ship is shot out of the bay like a watermelon seed.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Outside the Nimbus.  
  
The PE ship blasts off away from the Nimbus with several fighters right on its tail. Leela's skilful piloting allows the PE ship to avoid them for a while but soon the number of fighters becomes too many and they are surrounded.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, bridge.  
  
Leela: *sigh* There's just too many of them. I cannot outmanoeuvre them all... Bender? Are you even listening to me?  
  
Bender: Wha-? I was just going though some stuff...  
  
Leela: Yeah, I bet you are. Let me see that! (she gets up)  
  
Leela looks over the stuff that Bender had looted off the two guards and spots something interesting. A folder entitled "emergency evidence". She opens and looks through it.  
  
Leela (getting a surprised look): What the? Ewwww... (she drops the folder, looking ready to puke)  
  
Bender (getting curious): What? What is it? (he picks up the folder and looks through it himself)  
  
Bender: Ooh... Your... God! That's the most disgusting this I've ever seen!  
  
Leela regains her composure and grabs the folder from Bender  
  
Leela (decisively): I know exactly how to use this. (She walks over the the comms station and Zapp's face comes into view as she presses a button)  
  
Zapp (through the comm.): Well ,well. It seems you have gotten yourself into not just a little bit of trouble. I'm afraid that this time there will be no room for pitiful ideas of mercy.  
  
Leela: Let us go Zapp. Right now.  
  
Zapp: Really? And why should I do that?  
  
Leela: Or I broadcast _this_ right now on every channel known to man (she holds up a picture of Zapp dressed only in panties, making a pose).  
  
Zapp (horrified): How did you......? I _demand_ to know how you got that!  
  
Leela (losing patience): Let us go.... _now_.  
  
Zapp: ........ ....... .......  
  
Leela: My button finger is getting itchy....  
  
Zapp (to someone off the screen): .....call back the fighters...  
  
Voice (OS in the monitor): Sir?...  
  
Zapp: (to the same someone as before): ...you heard me....  
  
Voice (still OS in the monitor): Yes sir.  
  
A brief external shot shows that all the fighters are breaking off and heading back towards the Nimbus.  
  
Zapp (slowly): So... what are you going to do with those....?  
  
Leela (evil smile): I'll think of something (She closes the channel)  
  
Bender (putting up his feet on a console): Hehe. Yep! Everything worked out fine, thanks to 'ol Bender. Even Fry wouldn't be here if it hadn't....  
  
Leela (reality strikes): Oh no! I forgot all about Fry! (She bolts out of the bridge)  
  
Bender: Hey! I was talking in here!...*sigh* I get no appreciation anymore... (he chugs down another beer before going after Leela to the medbay)  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, medbay.  
  
Leela rushes in through the door to the awaiting Fry on the operation table.  
  
Leela: Fry!? Are you still alive?  
  
She gets no response and takes Fry's pulse. It is slowing down at an alarming rate and Leela almost panic.  
  
Leela (a tear is forming in her eye): Fry! You can't die one me! Not now!  
  
Bender (walking in): Hey. How is he holding up?  
  
Leela (sobbing silently): He's slipping away from us.... and I don't have a clue how to save him...  
  
Bender (shrugging his shoulders): Maybe if you asked him nicely he would come back?  
  
Leela (getting an idea): .... that just might work!  
  
Bender: Say what?  
  
Leela (turning towards Bender): We're out of tranquilizers so I guess that only leaves one way...  
  
Bender (puzzled): What ARE you talking about!?  
  
Leela: ...hit me hard in the head Bender.  
  
Bender (even more puzzled): Come again!?!?  
  
Leela: I know it's a long shot but still...  
  
Bender: _What_ is a long shot? What is going on with you two!?  
  
Leela (trying to contain her tears): Bender... just do it, ok?  
  
Bender (shrugs his shoulders): You're the captain...  
  
He grabs a sack of swag from his compartment and whangs it hard on Leela's head. She goes out like a light.  
  
Bender (looking down on Leela): There! Happy?  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Dream sequence, darkness  
  
Leela "awakens" to the familiar dark abyss she had visited so many times by now. This time however, _she_ would have to be the one to lead the other through memory lane. She hadn't thought it though much, probably because she wanted to save Fry before it was too late and so she acted on instinct more than reason for once.  
  
The darkness was empty. Was she too late? Had Fry already....passed away? As these thoughts rushed through her head, sorrow was beginning to take over.  
  
Leela (tears running down her face): Fry? Fry!? Can you hear me? Please answer me Fry!!  
  
As she spoke the words, the image of Fry appeared. He seemed to hover in mid-air (or something since there was no "floor" but you get the picture) and his image flickered constantly.  
  
Leela (relieved): Fry... I'm here....  
  
Fry (weakly): Uh... Leela?  
  
Leela: Yes I'm here Fry...  
  
Fry (looks at her face): You... have been crying.... why?  
  
Leela: An explosion hit you while we were fleeing Zapp's ship. We are safe now but You are lying unconscious in the ship.  
  
Fry (pausing): Am I.... dying....?  
  
Leela: I... I don't know....  
  
Fry (lets out a heavy sigh): I guess it was only a matter of.... time...  
  
Leela: But it's not your time yet Fry! You have to fight to return to us!  
  
Fry (his voice becoming distant): Fight.... fight why...? Why would I want to....live...?  
  
Leela (cannot contain her tears): Because we need you.... I need you...  
  
Fry (His voice is becoming even weaker and his image flickers heavily): You... need... me...? Why?... I'm just... a... friend....  
  
Leela: But friends don't abandon each other like this.... and.... and....  
  
Fry (his voice barely audible now and his image almost gone): .....and.....?  
  
CUT TO: Medbay  
  
Bender watches his two friends and notices on the monitor that Fry has almost flatlined  
  
CUT TO: Previous shot  
  
Leela: ...I... love you.  
  
As she pronounces the magic words Fry had been waiting to hear her say ever since the day they first met, his image seemed to regain some form and his voice becomes clearer.  
  
Fry: You... do??  
  
Leela (quietly): Yes Fry... I do love you, and I guess in a way I always have...  
  
Fry (his image becomes almost solid and his voice is back to normal): But why did you..? How come you never...?  
  
Leela: .... I... I guess I thought I could always tell you later... And I was about to several times but.... (she looks away)  
  
Fry drops out of him floating position and falls to the "ground", regaining his footing. He walks up to Leela who is just standing there with her head down.  
  
Fry (tears forming in his eyes): Leela... Do you have any idea how happy I am to just hear you say that!?  
  
Leela (looks up at him, her eye is tearshot as well): So... you're gonna try to come back to us..?  
  
Fry (crying from happiness): Oh Leela (he holds her tight) ... How could I not want to live after the wonderful news you have just given me!?  
  
CUT TO: Medbay  
  
Bender sighs and shakes his head a little. He is about to leave when the monitor begins beeping again. Turning towards it he notices that Fry's pulse is regaining momentum. He looks quizzically at Leela who is still knocked out on the floor.  
  
Bender (watching the monitor): How....? (turns to Leela) Did you do that...?  
  
CUT TO: Previous shot  
  
Leela: Oh Fry! (She just holds him close to her, tears of happiness are running through her face)  
  
Fry: Oh Leela.... (oh mushy mushy :) )  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, medbay. 10 minutes later.  
  
Fry wakes up from his near death experience to a truly puzzled looking Bender. Leela is lying on the floor beside him.  
  
Fry (still a bit woozy): Bender..? Uh... Are we on the ship now?  
  
Bender (still puzzled): Fry... You're alive... how come...? We thought you were a goner for sure!  
  
Fry (rubs his head): I guess I would've been if it hadn't been for the fact that something wonderful happened. (he looks dreamy)  
  
Bender: Oh Fry! (He hugs him, and grabs some loose change in his back pocket)  
  
Leela begins to twitch on the floor to begin with and then she too wakes up.  
  
Leela: Uuuuhhh. Remind me to never do that again...  
  
Fry: Leela! (He notices a large bump on her head) What happened you your head?  
  
Leela's mind: We didn't have any tranquilizers left.  
  
Fry's mind: Huh......? Oh...! I see.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Space  
  
The PE ship blasts off through the vacuum of space, heading back towards earth.  
  
CUT TO: PE ship bridge  
  
Leela gets up from the pilot seat.  
  
Leela: Well, I've ordered the autopilot to take us straight back to earth. It's gonna take some time though, eight more hours at least.  
  
Fry: Mmmm...  
  
Leela: What is it Fry?  
  
Fry: I was just thinking about something.  
  
Leela: No you weren't.  
  
Fry: .... right....  
  
Leela: .... I'm going to get some sleep. See you later.  
  
Fry: See ya...  
  
Bender: And I'm gonna get some serious reading done... not to mention preparing a new batch of hootch... (he walks out leaving Fry alone.  
  
Fry (sighs): Ah, I guess it was too good to be true. Leela loving a bum like me... But still.... Oh well... (he gets up and leaves the bridge too)  
  
As he walks through the main hallway he spots Leela leaning towards on of the walls.  
  
Fry: Hey Leela. Weren't you going to go to bed?  
  
Leela: Yes but I wanted to talk to you first.  
  
Fry: We can talk all the time Leela, remember the mind thingy?  
  
Leela: Yes I know, but it's not quite the same.  
  
Fry (after a short pause): Look Leela. I understand that you only said those things in the dream just to convince me to come back and all but--- (Leela just bolts up from her position and locks him in a deep kiss before he can finish).  
  
Fry (startled): Hm!!!? (he closes his eyes and relax) Mmmmmmm...  
  
After a long moment, they silently break the kiss.  
  
Fry (smiles childishly): Sooo... It was for real then...?  
  
Leela smiles back and nods. They lock themselves in another deep kiss and stumble into Leela's quarters with their arms wrapped around each other...  
  
Leela's mind: I really DO love you Fry.  
  
Fry's mind: I know. I love you too, and I always have.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the Black ship  
  
Several shadowy men are crammed in a small room with several view screens mounted into one of the walls.  
  
Shady man 1: O yeah! Work that Lady! Woooo  
  
Shady man 2: Lesse some of that.... OOOOhhh! Oh man!  
  
Shady man 3: This is better than cable!  
  
Shady man 4: I wonder what the robot is doing?  
  
All the others turn and give him a strange look.  
  
Shady man 4: Uh... I mean... Look at THOSE!  
  
Shady man 1, 2 and 3 (looking at the screens again): OOOOOH!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, Leela's quarters. Some time later (Yes, we missed it... ;)  
  
Fry is lying naked in Leela's bed. Leela has fallen asleep with her head on his chest, Fry moves his left hand through her hair which she let loose before. A big grin has formed on his face and no matter how much he tries to hide it, it simply won't go away.  
  
He gives her a small kiss on the head, switches off the lights and falls asleep a few moments later.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Dream sequence, darkness.  
  
Fry's form materializes to find Leela sitting a few meters away from him. The darkness is filled with tiny dots of shining light making it look exactly like they were floating in space.  
  
Leela is just sitting there, looking out towards the stars, her mind spacing out completely. Fry walks up to her.  
  
Fry: Hi.  
  
Leela: Hi.  
  
Fry (after a short pause): I like what you've done to the place.  
  
Leela (giggles): Yeah, I thought the absolute blackness could use a little life.  
  
Fry sits down next to her, and put his arm around her waist.  
  
Leela slowly leans toward him as Fry just sits there, staring into the void.  
  
Fry: It's taken more than 2 years... How I've longed for this moment.  
  
Leela (silently): Yeah. Me too. I thought I'd never meet the one...  
  
Fry: ...and then you found out he had been there all along?  
  
Leela (smiles): Yeah...  
  
They just sit there with their arms around each other, the stars around them pulsating silently. Fry and Leela never felt so happy to be alive.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, Leela's quarters. Eight hours later.  
  
Leela and Fry are sleeping peacefully, when their bliss is interrupted by the voice of the autopilot.  
  
Autopilot (intercom): Attention! Destination achieved. Please return to manual control for landing procedures.  
  
Leela slowly opens her eye.  
  
Leela (sleepy): *yawn* Hm? Oh, right. He won't do any landing since I scolded him for goofing off with Bender before.  
  
Autopilot (intercom): Which I might add was totally his fault...  
  
Leela: You are supposed to be responsible for everyone on this ship when I'm not at the wheel, I will _not_ tolerate any goofing off.  
  
Autopilot: Whatever...  
  
Fry awakens from the sound of the discussion.  
  
Fry (sleepy): *yawn* What up?  
  
Leela: *Sigh* I have to go and land the ship Fry, we have arrived.  
  
Fry: Already?  
  
Leela: Well, have _have_ been out for the entire journey so...  
  
Fry (witty): Gee, times really does fly when you're having fun.  
  
Leela (smiling): Oh really? You thought it was fun?  
  
Fry: Well, yeah. Sure, (seductively) why wouldn't it be?  
  
Leela (giggles): Oh Fry you little rascal...  
  
They begin to tickle each other and roll around in the bed.  
  
*ooh* * giggle* *haha* *hihi* *Aah!*  
  
Autopilot: Oh gees…  
  
*hahaha* *ohoho* *hihi stop it* *argh, im coming for ya!* *giggle*  
  
Autopilot: *COUGH*  
  
Both Fry and Leela stops and looks up at the intercom.  
  
Autopilot: I you two can keep your hands off each other for 5 minutes I believe I told you that we have reached earth and is about to land.  
  
Leela (disappointed): *sigh* Spoilsport...  
  
Fry (seductively): There's always later...  
  
Leela (getting up): Yeah. I guess we should get to work.  
  
Leela and Fry get up from the bed, picks up their clothes (which are scattered all over the floor) and gets dressed.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: CGI of the PE ship.  
  
The PE ship blasts off towards earth and we see it fly through the atmosphere and approach the PE building. Leela requests permission to land and the roof doors of the hangar opens. The ship makes a perfect landing and the doors close again.  
  
Inside the hangar the rest of the gang is waiting at the ship exit as our friends walk down.  
  
Leela: Hi everyone! Did you miss us?  
  
Prof: Wonderful! You have returned.  
  
Fry: You really missed us that much?  
  
Hermes: No, not really. But we received a report dat you had been captured and executed and de professor was worried dat he had to fill in de requisition forms to get de ship back. (he points to a mountain of stacked papers in the corner).  
  
Fry: Oh.  
  
Amy: Hi Leela, welcome back.  
  
Leela: Amy? I though you were supposed to be studying this week at Mars U?  
  
Amy: Yeah, but I convinced (wink) my teacher that I would benefit more by staying here at planet express for a while.  
  
Leela (rolls eye): Of course...  
  
Amy: Anyway. It does seem like I had good timing though, the ship looks really messed up. What did you do to it this time?  
  
Leela (counting on her fingers): Lets see... There was Benders drinking competition with the autopilot, the alien attack ship, the asteroid field, the missiles, the Nimbus' fighter squadrons...  
  
Amy: Ok, ok, I get the idea...  
  
Leela (walking away with the others): Oh, and the afterburner got wasted after the missile impact so you better take a look at that too...  
  
Amy (muttering something in martian): Right....  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hermes' office, some time later.  
  
Fry, Leela and Bender are standing in front of Hermes' desk.  
  
Hermes: So.. dats what happened?  
  
Leela: That's about it.  
  
Hermes: What about de Nimbus? Why did dey let you go?  
  
Leela: Bender... ah... acquired... something we used for bargaining.  
  
Hermes: Which was...?  
  
Leela hands him the folder, Hermes looks inside.  
  
Hermes (face turning green): Oh.. ugh.. Sweet sticks of Limboland... It's absolutely nauseating mon'. I can understand that captain Brannigan would want to bargain with you.  
  
Leela: .....  
  
Hermes: *blurp* I think I need to... um... go somewhere... dismissed.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: PE building, TV room.  
  
Fry, Leela and Bender walks in.  
  
Fry: What was that all about?  
  
Leela: Believe me Fry, you don't want to know.  
  
Bender: Yeah. Even I got sick watching those pictures. I can't wait to post them on the internet, hehe.  
  
Leela: Not this time you don't. We may need those in the future should we have to deal with Zapp again.  
  
Bender: You always ruin the fun parts! Screw this, I'm gonna watch TV. (He sits down and flicks it on)  
  
Linda's familiar face plops up on the screen with a recent news report.  
  
Linda: ...so this means that the New New York television network will once again face the lawsuits of the mind controlled victims.  
  
Morbo: The humans should spend more time trembling in fear of my superior kind than meddle in petty lawsuits.  
  
Linda: *chuckle* In other news, the plot takes a turn for the ending today as millions of critics have already begun swarming the mailbox of the unfortunate man, striving to persuade him to kill the project before sundown. Horrifying turn of event huh Morbo?  
  
Morbo: Morbo could care less.  
  
Linda: *chuckle*  
  
Bender switches the channel.  
  
Bender: Oh! "All my circuits" is on again. Amazing timing I got, don't I?  
  
Leela: I think I'll go and see how Amy is doing with the rapairs on the ship.  
  
Fry (shrugs his shoulders): I think I'll just stay here watch TV. You got an extra beer Bender?  
  
Bender (taking one out of his compartment): Here you go buddy...  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hangar  
  
The professor is talking to Amy as Leela approaches.  
  
Prof: ...and I simply _must_ find it! Ooh, vanity...  
  
Leela: What is it professor?  
  
Prof: I was just instructing Amy to make a thorough search of the ship for the TTPs. They must be around there somewhere.  
  
Leela: You're sure they're not in the building?  
  
Prof: Impossible! I've already have Zoidberg convinced that they were actually made out of candy and he still hasn't found them (points to Zoidberg who is frantically searching an old exhaust pipe).  
  
Leela's mind: Fry. Could you ask Bender if he took the TTPs?  
  
Fry's mind: Huh? Whats that?  
  
Leela's mind: *sigh* the pills that the professor demonstrated before we left the other day.  
  
Fry's mind: Oh, those. But I saw a spy in the cell inside the Nimbus! I'm convinced that they're involved!  
  
Leela's mind: Fry... just do it.  
  
Fry's mind: Whatever...  
  
Amy: Leela? Are you alright, you seemed to be spacing out just now.  
  
Leela (startled): Huh!? Oh... its nothing... (she quickly walks away)  
  
Prof: Hmm. If I didn't know Leela better, which I actually don't at all, I'd say she's hiding something...  
  
Amy: Leela? No... I think Bender is the one we should talk to.  
  
Prof: Who?  
  
Amy: Bender. You know, that robot who always steals your inventions.  
  
Prof: Never heard of him...  
  
Amy: [incomprehensible martian muttering]  
  
  
  
CUT TO: TV room.  
  
Fry: Bender... Ah... Did you steal the professor's new invention?  
  
Bender: What!? Nooo. I'm ashamed of you Fry! As soon as something gets stolen, just blame the robot! I cannot believe this outrage.  
  
Fry: Ok, ok... sorry.  
  
Bender: By the way Fry, you still owes me 50$  
  
Fry: I know, I know. It's just that someone took my wallet so I can't pay you yet.  
  
Bender: Don't worry about it Fry. I'll just loan it to you, at a measly 60% interest.  
  
Fry: Ok! Thanks Bender.  
  
Bender: No problem.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: PE building conference room. An hour later.  
  
The whole gang except Zoidberg (who is still searching) are sitting around the table.  
  
Hermes: ..and for those 2 ½ reasons I think dat I should go home early. So, bye (he leaves).  
  
Fry: So... now what? Can the rest of us go home too?  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
Prof: Oh my. Can anyone get that?  
  
They all just pretend they don't hear him.  
  
Prof: Very well. If we all....  
  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
Prof: Oh my. Can anyone get that?  
  
The others look at everything else but the professor.  
  
Fry's mind: Should we offer ourselves?  
  
Leela's mind: Nah. Not today.  
  
Prof: I see. Now, onto the business of...  
  
The doorbell rings a third, a fourth and a fifth time in rapid succession.  
  
Prof: Oh my. Who could it be? Can anyone get that?  
  
The others just stare at him.  
  
Prof: Fine! I'll do it myself, then. (he gets up)  
  
Leela's mind: Ugh. About time...  
  
Fry's mind: The old geezer just can't take a hint...  
  
The professor walks up to the door and opens it, a hooded man steps in.  
  
Prof: Yes?  
  
Hood: I come with a message.  
  
Prof: Yes?  
  
Hood: The product you promised us hasn't been delivered. We... _urge_... you to hasten your progress.  
  
Prof: Oh my...  
  
Hood: That is all... (he leaves)  
  
The professor returns to the table.  
  
Leela: So... who was it?  
  
Prof: Wha-?  
  
Leela: The person outside the door.  
  
Prof: No-one! Absolutely no-one. Now I have good news! We shall all try to find out who stole my new invention!  
  
Fry: But I thought you said you were convinced you'd misplaced it?  
  
Prof: I didn't say anything about that, now off you go!  
  
They all get up and start looking around the building.  
  
Leela follows Bender around as he is looking for possible escape routes. Fry giving the sofa a thorough lookover while he is sitting in it, then turns on the TV. Zoidberg is sniffing around the kitchen sink for something to eat. Amy is looking around inside the ship while filing her nails. The professor stares blankly into space.  
  
After two hours, and this activity still hasn't revealed any thief nor invention they all gather in the kitchen where Fry is having some coffee.  
  
Prof: Ohh, vanity thy name...  
  
Fry: Aw, don't worry professor. I'm sure it'll turn up sooner or later.  
  
Leela: I still think that Bender took it.  
  
Bender: Hey! That's what Fry said before! I told him you just blame me because I cleaned out your lockers last week.  
  
Fry: Hey? That's not what you told me at all!  
  
Bender: Oh I sure did. You and Leela have been acting very weird lately. I bet you are just using me as an excuse because _you_ stole it.  
  
Fry: What!?  
  
Prof: This is very serious indeed. I believe there is only one way to solve this.  
  
Bender: Give Fry a savage beating? I'm way ahead of you... (he begins to walk towards Fry)  
  
Prof (shakes his head): No! We will simply search all of Fry's personal belongings.  
  
Fry: Ok, whatever.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE building, the laboratory.  
  
Fry is sitting on the labtable, the others have gathered around him.  
  
Prof: Well, it seems as if Fry's locker didn't contain the invention after all...  
  
Fry: Told you...  
  
Prof: ...So we'll just have to search Fry's body itself. (He straps on a rubber glove)  
  
Fry (getting really uncomfortable): Uhh... professor... You aren't thinking about... that...?  
  
Prof: But of course! What better way is there to search the insides of another human?  
  
Fry (looking for a way out): uhm.. hehe..ah..  
  
The professor walks up towards the terrified Fry with a devilish smile on his face. He stretches up towards a shelf with an open container, all gooey with some green substance.  
  
Fry covers his eyes as the professor takes the container and puts it down next to him.  
  
Prof: There it is!  
  
Fry (peeking carefully): Huh?  
  
Fry spots the professor pulling out the F-ray from the back of the shelf, the container had obviously been in the way.  
  
Fry (relieved): Phew...  
  
Prof: Now let's see what we can find (he switches it on and points it at Fry)  
  
Prof: Aha! There! There is one of them! (he points at Fry's illuminated brain, it has a small electrical device lodged in the middle)  
  
Bender (taking advantage of the situation): Aha! Fry, how could you?  
  
Fry: It wasn't me, I swear!  
  
Prof: Don't lie to me! I can see right through you!  
  
Leela (interjecting): Ah, professor. You better use that F-ray on my head too.  
  
Prof: Wha-? Oh, ok then. (He points it at Leela's head too, we can plainly see a small device lodged inside her brain as well)  
  
Amy: Smeesh Leela! You have one of those things too?  
  
Bender: Wait a minute! Does this mean you two can talk to each other without the rest of us hearing it?  
  
Fry and Leela nods.  
  
Bender: Oho... this does explain a lot.  
  
Leela: But Fry is speaking the truth professor, we didn't steal the pills. We got them they day you demonstrated them to us.  
  
Zoidberg: But how..?  
  
Leela: Well... it must've gotten into something we ate that day and as far as I know...  
  
Everybody looks at Bender.  
  
Bender (faking innocence): What?  
  
Leela: It could've happened no other way since we only ate _one_ single thing that day. The hamster pie!  
  
Fry: What? This can't be true!? Bender...?  
  
Bender: No!... Uhh... It was.... Scruffy... Yeah.... (He bolts out the door).  
  
Prof: After him!  
  
The whole gang chases Bender out the laboratory.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Outside the PE building, at the end of the day.  
  
Leela and Fry are walking hand in hand, talking about the days events.  
  
Fry: Man. I couldn't believe Bender actually stole the pills.  
  
Leela: I thought it was pretty obvious, he really badly didn't want to feel human emotion ever again.  
  
Fry: Well, I for one cannot understand that (looks at Leela longingly)  
  
Leela (smiling and looking back): Indeed. Bender hasn't got a clue what he's missing.  
  
Fry: Do you think Amy will put him back together again?  
  
Leela: I would think so. Amy has a soft spot for every living thing, even Bender though he isn't technically alive.  
  
Fry: The professor did a really ingenious move when he used the busted microwave to stop Bender, I wonder how he figured that out...  
  
Leela: You know... I actually axed him about that, but he only grinned at me and said he'd seen it in a movie.  
  
They walk together for a while until they arrive at a crossroads.  
  
Leela: Well, this is it. I'm going to go home to get some sleep, you should get over to Benders apartment as well.  
  
Fry: Ah... Well... I kinda thought that I could...  
  
Leela's mind: ...follow me home?  
  
Fry's mind: Yeah... something like that.  
  
Fry: I mean... Bender won't be home for a long time and it's kinda boring to watch TV all by myself...  
  
Leela: Ok.  
  
Fry: ...so I kinda thought that... What?  
  
Leela: It's ok Fry. You can sleep in my apartment for the night.  
  
Fry just smiles back, and takes Leela's hand as they leave together.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Leela's apartment 1I, later.  
  
Leela and Fry are entering though the door.  
  
Leela: Ok Fry. You can take the couch and I'll take the bed.  
  
Fry (disappointed): Oh...  
  
Leela: That's not what you had in mind? (she sits down on the couch)  
  
Fry: Ah... no it's ok. (he sits down next to her)  
  
Fry's mind: Damn...  
  
Leela's mind: Oh really? So it's not ok?  
  
Fry: Uh... I mean  
  
Leela's mind: You just came here to go to bed with me didn't you?  
  
Fry (face turning red): Uh... I...  
  
Leela's mind: You couldn't stop yourself from picturing yourself together with my hot naked body...  
  
Fry (face red as a cherry): Ah... stop it...  
  
Leela (after a short while, a big grin on her face): Revenge sure is sweet.  
  
Fry (still red but smiling): It was... low of me to embarrass you in public like that...  
  
Leela: Yes, it was.  
  
Fry (shameful): I... I hope you can forgive me...?  
  
Leela (seductively): Hmm, maybe...  
  
She leans over and gives him a small kiss. A few moments pass where they just look at each other and then they both lock their arms around each other and kiss again, a real frenchie this time.  
  
Fry and Leela slowly move themselves towards the bedroom, each of them not wanting to let go. The door creaks slightly as it shuts behind them.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Leela's apartment 1I, Bedroom. Some time later.  
  
Fry and Leela are laying together is post-ecstatic bliss. Her hair has been let loose once more and Fry cannot help but move his fingers through it over and over again, feeling its softness.  
  
Leela is lying on his left arm, looking up at him.  
  
Leela (quietly): I never thought it could even be possible for me to be as happy as I am right now Fry.  
  
Fry (equally quietly): Yeah, same here. You really are something.  
  
Leela: Fry?  
  
Fry: Mm?  
  
Leela: Do you love me?  
  
Fry: Why do you ask a question you already know the answer to?  
  
Leela: I want to hear you say it.  
  
Fry (quietly): Leela... (pause) I love you.  
  
Leela closes her eye and cuddles in next to Fry. Truly, this would have to be the happiest day of her life.  
  
  
  
-THE END OF "No more secrets"-  
  
  
  
Endnotes:  
  
Wooeee! Its over! It's really over! You can stop crying now, no I mean it. Seriously! ;)  
  
Anyways, This is (as said before) the very first Futurama fanfiction I've ever written so I could really use some feedback. Though not that nastly kind of "you stink so bad I could puke" kinda feedback. More like the "Oh you are my god!" kinda feedback would be nice ;).  
  
Truly seriously though (yes serious this time, I mean it)  
  
Send comments, suggestions, requests for an autograph, praise and constructive criticism to lennie.asserholt@spray.se  
  
Send the random crap and flames to NUL ... just like before  
  
(ok the part about autographs wasn't serious but the rest was ;) 


End file.
